The present invention relates to optical pressure sensing apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus utilising the principles of an optical fibre interferometer for sensing small pressure induced displacements of a pressure responsive element.
The principles of interferometery are well known and their application to the sensitive measurement of displacements is also established. However, the necessity of having to use large and heavy optical components and light sources in precise alignment has limited their practical application.